


The reason why I love my cat

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, OC, Other, crappypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an original creepypasta, give credit when re-posting please, thank you.





	The reason why I love my cat

The reason why I love my cat 

 

It all started a week ago, me and pathos (my cat) moved into a new home. Now, it was clean and new.Yet when i stepped in for the first time,i felt strange. I felt unwelcome.  
I had felt this sensation before, when i was a kid . i was exploring the cemetery nearby my treehouse me and my friends built. It was an indian burial ground that was rather un-kept. Cobwebs and dust covered everything. All the things left as tokens were dead and dirty.  
I remember this because whenever i tried to read the names on the headstones, it was impossible since so much rain and growth on the stones had worn down the old carvings.  
Yet there was one name. Pathos.  
To this day i hold that word, that name in high regards for my cat. I spent my first night there on a lumpy mattress and a cat bed. It was cold and well, in full honesty; it was shitty.  
The window couldn’t close so freezing wind kept blowing against us and pathos was so cold he got in bed with me, under the blankets where we curled up.  
My cat pathos is a hairless cat but he’s always looked extremely cute to me. Those big ears and squinty eyes. The soft skin and wrinkles. Judge me all you want, i loved that cat.  
Anyway, soon morning came and i was grateful for the morning sun to shine across us. I had to get up though , for work.  
Except. I couldn’t. There was this force that held me down and soon as my cat noticed, he mewed loudly that quickly turned into hissing and screeching at what was holding me down.  
There was nothing there though. So i assumed it was sleep paralysis but Pathos’s reaction told me something else.  
I should of left the house then.  
For a couple days there was no sounds, no moving objects. no nothing. So i started moving in my stuff, i didn’t have much since i was just an accountant. It’s an easy job, i’m lazy and i don’t have to worry about cat hair on my office clothes either.  
Until one day, late at night pathos woke me up. His constant yowling made me jump up and for a second i saw a glimpse of a figure, in black robes. It stretched out a finger at my cat and when I blinked.  
It was gone.  
Pathos laid beside me as if it was all a dream. Pathos was dead asleep, purring contently as his paws kneaded into the blanket. His soft rumbling made me feel so secure, i closed my eyes and tried to sleep but i just couldn’t. I couldn’t get up either. So i waited for pathos to wake up and when he did he just sat next to me, grooming himself, so i got up. I went to the bathroom to do my usual routine but i noticed the black bags underneath my eyes.  
I was exhausted.  
My pale skin looked sickly underneath the cheap led lights and my stomach was twisting with hunger. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to see my home was broken into.  
There was nothing to steal though. My chairs were broken and my sofa ripped up, gashes much too large for a cat to do. I had to organize everything and patch it up with tape, i didn’t trust the chairs anymore so i put them in a bag and threw them away into the apartment complexes garbage can.  
I returned to my home to see pathos out of sight, but when i turned around, there he was. He always looked like he was smiling, his lips curled and his nose twitching curiously.  
It looked almost as if he was asking me something.  
“What’s wrong lil buddy?”  
I asked to only get a raised paw and a meow.  
Only if i could understand him. Nonetheless i quickly made myself breakfast , pancakes and bacon. I didn’t eat healthily, i saw no point honestly. Anyway i went on with my day off of work.  
I wasted my time just messing with pathos, he loved to chase string but when a wind came in, slamming the cabinet doors pathos started meowing again, then the hissing came.  
There was a white cat sitting on the window sill but soon as i blinked, it was gone.  
When i took in my surroundings pathos was at the window sill, he knew better to go outside. It was too cold for him.

 

Around 5 pm i couldn’t find pathos anywhere, but i felt something crawl up my back.  
There was a man, around the age of 40, dressed in all black on the floor, my cat; pathos laying beside him. There was blood everywhere, my cat laid on the corpse, purring contently.

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c


End file.
